un paso mas
by florcita75
Summary: Seung Jo y Ha Ni no estas casados, solo de novios...pero ambos son jovenes y con necesidades...¿terminaras casados luego de que sus deseos sean saciados?, ¿como legaran a ese punto? (one-shot) adverteencia: contiene lemmon.


Los personajes no me perteneces.

Advertencia: contiene lemmon, no lo leas si no te gusta o eres muy niña…no me hare cargo de traumas o cualquier caso parecido, yo ya he advertido.

Playful Kiss

"Un paso más"

Dos meses llevaban de noviazgo, dos hermosos meses, no cursis, solo hermosos. La frialdad de Seung Jo había disminuido bastante hacia Ha Ni, no era todo el tiempo romántico y decía esas frases llenas de sentimientos, pero cada día cuando ambos llegaban de la universidad tenían unos pequeños momentos juntos. Momento en el que los besos no faltaban y las caricias se hacían presente. Hablaban de su día pero de pronto el ambiente se volvía más tranquilo y los besos comenzaban y las manos de Seung Jo no se quedaban quietas y tras ellas con timidez iban las de Ha Ni.

Al principio era besos comunes, caricias cariñosos, amorosas, peor luego de los dos meses eso a Seung Jo no alcanzo.

Ha Ni cada día se le hacía más hermosa a sus ojos, no sabía cómo porque si la comparaba con otras chicas le encontraba demasiado defectos, pero ya no le importaba hacer eso, sabía que ella no era muy bonita y no tenía nada muy especial, pero haci la amaba, con todos sus defectos y su torpeza y estupidez, su tenacidad y su dulzura, la atención que ponía en él y lo mucho que lo amaba, eso hacía que cada día la vea más hermosa y que su deseo cada tarde dentro suyo creciera. Ha Ni no tenía el mejor cuerpo, eso era claro para él, sus curvas no eran las mejores ni las más deseadas, pero para el eran perfectas. A él le encantaba el cuerpo de su novia, no pedía ni más ni menos y aunque no eran muy notorias, dios lo poco que se lo notaban lo excito en muchas ocasiones.

Al principio solo sintió un calor recorrerlo cuando en muchas ocasiones la vio salir del baño en solo una toalla envuelta, una toalla que no cubría demasiado que digamos. Eso lo llevo a que cuando la besara comenzara a acariciar su cuerpo, no de una manera tierna, sino de una más apasionada. Ella correspondía no de igual manera, pero intentaba seguirle el paso solo que más tímida. Pero cuando él se veía que ya no podría contenerse si continuaba detenía los besos y le decía las buenas noche para que ella fuera a dormir y el a una ducha muy fría.

Esa tarde, luego de semanas de los dos meses, era una tarde normal como las demás, ambos llegaros cenaron y al terminar ambos estaban en el balcón charlando.

-Te felicito Ha Ni, lo estás haciendo bien-elogio Seung Jo luego de escuchar a Ha Ni decir que había aprobado sus materias y que se seguiría esforzando para los exámenes que seguirían más adelante, verla que tanto se esforzaba y como no se rendía por más que costara es lo que hacía que la amara mas, que la viera más atractiva.

-Gracias Seung Jo-dijo ella feliz con una sonrisa alegre-¿A ti te queda algún examen?-pregunto ella.

-Tengo uno importante dentro de una semana, debo estudiar bastante-respondió el con sencillez.

-¿Quién lo diría? El genio Baek Seung Jo teniendo que estudiar-dijo ella bromeando.

-Es mas difícil ahora, lo admito, se trata de la vida de un ser humano, no me lo puedo tomar a la ligera-explico él.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Seung Jo…que uses tu inteligencia para ayudar a las personas me hace sentir orgullosa de mi novio-dijo ella aun más feliz en lo último, Seung Jo noto esto, siempre lo notaba, a ella se le iluminaban los ojos y una sonrisa surgía cuan decía 'mi novio' pero más se legraba cuando él decía, en muy raras ocasiones 'mi novia'.

Le encantaba esa sonrisa de Ha Ni, hacia que el sonriera inconscientemente. Con una sonrisa en su rostro Seung Jo se acerco a Ha Ni y la abrazo por detrás posando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella.

-Aun luego de más de dos meses sigues poniendo esa sonrisa al decir 'mi novio'-comento Seung Jo-¿tan difícil se te hace creerlo?-pregunto.

-Yah, Seung Jo-dijo ella-no es que no me lo crea, me gusta decirlo-dijo ella ruborizándose-si no te gusta dejo de decirlo-propuso.

-No, me encanta…-dijo Seung Jo con una sonrisa y luego deposito un beso en el cuello de Ha Ni.

-Seung Jo…-dijo Ha Ni ruborizada y con una sonrisa.

-Eres 'mi novia', ¿no te puedo besar?-pregunto él, en Ha Ni surgió una sonrisa más grande al escuchar que la llamaba así, Seung Jo no queriendo perder la oportunidad de ver esa sonrisa la volteo quedando sus rostros muy cerca, sonrió al ver la enorme y hermosa sonrisa que Ha Ni tenía luego de haber escuchado llamarla así.

Seung Jo la beso, un beso tierno primero, pero que luego de unos segundos intensifico entrediciendo su lengua en la boca de HA Ni, quien la acepto y correspondió gustosa.

Las manos de Seung Jo una vez mas no se quedaron quietas y comenzaron a acariciar la espalda de Ha Ni, ella subió sus manos al cuello de él acariciándolo con sus pulgares.

Pero no, no era suficiente para Seung Jo, dejando su boca bajo a besar su cuello, primero con pequeños besos, luego lo succiono y una que otra pequeña mordida, pero él quería mas tacto, mas piel tocar.

Bajo sus manos de nuevo a la cintura de ella y las metió bajo la camiseta de Ha Ni comenzando a subirlas y acariciando la suave piel de su espalda.

Esta acción sorprendió a Ha Ni, pero no se lo negó, ella también quería tocar más piel, pero no se animaba.

Seung Jo no paraba de besar, lamer y dar pequeños mordiscos al cuello de Ha Ni mientras acariciaba su espalda y cintura, Ha Ni lo disfrutaba, pero a diferencia de Seung Jo, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados, ella tenía una perfecta vista a la sala, estaba consciente de que Seung Jo tenía que parar, pero Seung Jo no parecía tener intenciones.

-Seung Jo…-llamo ella, pero él estaba muy entretenido acariciándola y besándola que la ignoro-¿Seung Jo?-pregunto.

-Mmmmmm… ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto aun besándola sin despegarse de su cuello, esos eran los pocos momentos en que Seung Jo comenzaba a perder el control sobre sí mismo y es que era un joven de veinte años, virgen y con hormonas y necesidades como todos.

-Nos pueden ver-dijo ella aun disfrutando de sus besos y caricias, el dejo su cuello y la volvió a besar.

-Solo te estoy besando-dijo cuando se separo para respirar, pero aun acariciándola bajo la camiseta.

-Eun Jo puede subir y vernos-dijo ella ruborizada.

Seung Jo hubiese parado, pero sus hormonas no los dejaron y volvió a besarla.

-Yah Seung Jo…nos verán-se quejo ella cuando el volvió a besar su cuello.

-¿Tanta vergüenza te da que nos vean?-pregunto el-somos 'novios'-dijo para ver si ella dejaba de quejarse.

-No me da vergüenza…solo que Eun Jo aun es pequeño-explico ella-y madre se enojaría-aviso.

-Pero yo te quiero besar…-dijo el volviendo a su boca, lo cierto es que no solo la quería besar, la parte baja de Seung Jo estaba despertando y le era difícil parar.

-Pero aquí no-dijo Ha Ni, quien estaría igual que Seung Jo si no fuera porque podía escuchar fácilmente voces abajo y veía a la escalera con miedo de que alguien suba, ya que Seung Jo por más que diga que la quería solo besar, ella sabía que no era solo eso, Seung Jo la tenia pegada a él y podía sentir que él se estaba excitando, miedo no tenia, lo amaba y ella no estaba en ese momento mejor que él, los besos de Seung Jo la estaban dejando peor que el, solo que estaba atenta a que alguien apareciera.

-Vamos-dijo Seung Jo para luego besar de nuevo sus labios y guiarla adentro de la sala.

-¿A dónde?-pregunto ella entre besos.

-Dijiste que no aquí…vamos a tu habitación-dijo mientras aun sin soltarla y besándola la guiaba.

Al entrar en la habitación Seung Jo cerró la puerta tras de él y girándose pego la espalda de Ha Ni a la puerta besando nuevamente su cuello, pero esta vez con más brusquedad, acariciando su espalda más rápido y sintiéndose más libre, pegando su cadera a la de ella.

-Mmmmmm, Seung Jo…-decía Ha Ni ahora si permitiéndose cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar de los besos y caricias que su novio le proporcionada.

Seung Jo, al sentirse ahora mas excitado al ver que Ha Ni disfrutaba, bajo sus manos a su cadera y tomando la camiseta de Ha Ni comenzó a subirla, al ver que ella no se negaba, se la saco completamente volviéndola a besar y tirando al suelo la camiseta.

-Mmmmmm…-decía Seung Jo entre beso mientras la despegaba de la puerta y la guiaba a la cama recostándola y subiéndose en ella aun besándola y comenzando a acariciar sus caderas mientras que subía.

Ambos ya estaban bastante excitados y Ha Ni venciendo su timidez comenzó a acariciarlo metiendo sus manos bajo la playera de Seung Jo comenzando a tocar su piel por primera vez. Seung Jo gimió al sentir a Ha Ni acariciarlo, sentir sus manos recorriendo su pecho por primera vez, sentir sus manos sobre él.

-Ha Ni, ¿ya te has dormido?-preguntaba la señora Baek golpeando la puerta de la habitación, pero ninguno la escucho estaban muy entretenidos el uno con el otro.

Seung Jo siguió su camino acariciando a Ha Ni, comenzó a acariciar sus pechos aun sobre el sostén. Ha Ni no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

-¿Ha Ni?-pregunto un poco más alto la señora Baek, esto fue lo que hizo que Seung Jo reaccionara y deje de besar y acariciar a Ha Ni-¿Ha Ni?-volvió a preguntar la señora Baek.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Ha Ni en un susurro al sentir que Seung Jo se detuvo.

-Es mama, ¿no la has escuchado?-dijo algo alarmado, Ha Ni se pudo de igual manera al escucharlo decir que era la señora Baek.

-Ha Ni querida ¿puedo entrar?-pregunto la señora Baek.

Ambos se alarmaron aun más y se separaron, Seung Jo con una excitación notable en la parte baja y Ha Ni roja a más no poder, también excitada, pero eso no se le notaba a ella. Rápidamente tomo su camiseta se la coloco y le respondió a la Señora Baek.

-¿Qué sucede madre?-pregunto sin abrir la puerta.

-Ha Ni ¿puedo entrar?-pregunto y ambos se pusieron nerviosos y algo asustados.

-Eh…no…eh..-Ha Ni no sabía que decir o hacer hasta que Seung Jo le dijo con una seña que saliera a hablar fuera con ella y eso hizo abrió rápidamente la puerta y la cerro tras de ella-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Solo quería decirte buenas noches ¿ya estabas dormida?-pregunto la señora Baek.

-No…me estaba por ir a dormir-dijo ella aun nerviosa.

-Oh…bueno entonces ve…buenas noches-dijo la señora Baek yéndose, pero se dio la vuelta y pregunto- Ha Ni ¿no has visto a Seung Jo?-Ha Ni se asusto mas.

-¿Ah Seung Jo?-pregunto.

-Sí, fui a su habitación, pero no estaba, solo estaba Eun Jo-explico.

-No lo sé…debe estar duchándose seguramente-dijo ella nerviosa.

-Oh-dijo la señora Baek mirando hacia la puerta del baño, tal vez…bueno duerme bien Ha Ni-dijo yéndose.

Ha Ni volvió a entrar y vi a Seung Jo parado a unos metros de la puerta y aun, como ella, excitado.

-¿Se fue?-pregunto.

-Sí, ya se fue-dijo ella más tranquila, vio como Seung Jo se acerco de nuevo a ella y comenzó a besarla de nuevo queriendo volver a sacarle la camiseta-no Seung Jo-dijo ella.

-No va a volver-dijo Seung Jo.

-Te estaba buscando-explico ella y Seung Jo se separo-le dije que tal vez te estabas duchando-aviso.

Seung Jo puso una cara media de frustración y enojo, estaba excitado y quería continuar, pero sabía que no podría, si su madre los veía se pondría como loca y mañana estarían casado, además no quería que toda la universidad supiera que ya habían tenido sexo ellos dos, de seguro su madre hacia de nuevo esos carteles diciendo que venía un bebe en camino.

-Me iré a duchar…duerme-dijo el saliendo de la habitación de Ha Ni camino al baño.

Necesitaba una ducha helada para bajar su calor y excitación.

A la mañana siguiente todo siguió normal, bueno casi, como Seung Jo aviso, debía estudiar, por lo que se fue más temprano y regreso luego de la cena, sabía muy bien que en casa teniendo a Ha Ni cerca no podría ya que quería besarla y continuar lo que comenzaron, pero debía estudiar y concentrarse, luego del examen podría tener es tiempo que quiera con ella y continuar aquello de una forma más libre y sin miedos a ser descubierto, no sabía cómo pero buscaría una forma.

Los días siguiente de la semana fueron así, el yéndose temprano y llegando tarde por quedarse estudian, Ha Ni lo esperaba hasta una cierta hora en el balcón, pero el sueño la vencía y se iba dormir, el llegaba cansado y cuando su madre lo recibía solo tenía una pregunta.

-¿Y Oh Ha Ni?-preguntaba cada noche obteniendo la misma respuesta.

-Y ase fu a dormir-hace días no la veía por el estudio y ya extrañaba las tardes de besos y caricias.

Así como llegaba se iba a dormir para al otro día despertar temprano volver a irse, así hasta que el fin de semana llego.

Seung Jo se levanto una hora más tarde de la hora que acostumbraba, pues estaba cansado, al bajar puso una sonrisa ya que allí abajo desayunando estaba Ha Ni, estaba alegre de volver a verla y ella estaba igual que el ya que al verlo también sonrió.

-Buenos días Seung Jo-dijo alegre ella, el solo le dio una sonrisa y un saludo general.

-Buenos días-dijo para todos.

-Te has levantado muy tarde hijo ¿estás cansado?-pregunto la señora Baek mientras le serbia el desayuno.

-Algo, fue muy agotadora la semana-fue lo único que le contesto.

-Hoy podrás descansar-dijo la señora Baek con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto.

-Nos iremos hasta entrando la noche con tu padre y Eun Jo y el padre de Ha Ni trabajara hasta tarde-aviso la señora Baek-seguramente Ha Ni sale con sus amigas así que podrás descansar tranquilo-explico.

-Yo, yo no tengo planes madre…pero prometo no molestarte Seung Jo-dijo Ha Ni con una sonrisa, Seung Jo solo la miro y sonrió, en sus pensamientos no estaba que ella no esté junto a él, esa tarde.

La tarde llego y ambos despidieron a los señores Baek y Eun Jo, ya cuando se fueron Ha Ni anuncio que estaría en su habitación mientras el estudia.

-Seung Jo yo estaré en mi habitación, estudia tranquilo-dijo con una sonrisa subiendo las escaleras.

Pero Seung Jo la detuvo a mitad y la pego contra la pared poniendo ambas manos en su cintura.

-Seung Jo…-fue lo único que ella dijo antes de que Seung Jo la bese.

-T e extrañe…-dijo entre besos sosteniéndola fuertemente y pegándola a él.

-Yo también…-dijo Ha Ni cuando Seung Jo comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-¿Pasaras la tarde encerrada en tu habitación o conmigo?-pregunto Seung Jo mirándola fijamente con un tono seductor.

-¿No debes estudiar?-pregunto ella, el, la volvió a besar y dijo.

-Ya estudie toda la semana y tengo también mañana… ¿Qué dices?-pregunto sonriendo, ella solo asintió y el volvió a besarla comenzando a guiarla arriba.

Besándose aun entraron a la habitación de Seung Jo y este la pego a la puerta luego de cerrarla y allí comenzó a besar su cuello y a meter sus manos bajo la blusa de ella acariciando su espalda, ella hizo lo mismo y tímidamente metió sus manos bajo la playera de Seung Jo, esto provoco que él la pegue mas a la puerta pegando completamente sus cuerpos y haciendo que Ha Ni sintiera la erección que comenzaba a tener su miembro.

-Mmmmmm…-gimió Ha Ni al sentirlo tan pegado a ella.

Seung Jo queriendo tocar más volvió a besarla mientras le sacaba su blusa, ella dejo que se la sacara y el volvió a besar su cuello luego de tirar la blusa.

Ha Ni seguía acariciando su pecho bajo su playera, pero Seung Jo queriendo que ella toque mas también, se la saco el mismo.

-No seas tan tímida-le dijo volviendo a besar sus labios.

Ha Ni obedeciéndolo trato de no serlo y acaricio con más libertad su espalda. Seung Jo la separo de la puerta y la trato de guiar a su cama, pero con tantos muebles y tan poco espacio que terminaron tropezando y cayendo en el sofá con Ha Ni bajo Seung Jo.

-Quería llegar a la cama, pero creo que aquí o allá da igual-dijo Seung Jo con una sonrisa.

-Seung Jo…-reto Ha Ni.

-Mmmmmm…ok-dijo él entre besos y tomando sus piernas alzándola.

-¿Qué harás?-pregunto ella sonrojada, Seung Jo no contesto solo la beso y llevo a su cama recostándola en ella y besando sus cuello comenzando a tocara libremente, subió sus manos a los pecho de Ha Ni y los comenzó a acariciar sobre el sostén, cosa que ya estorbaba. Llevo sus manos a la espalda d ella y los desabrocho tirándolo lejos de allí, besando su cuello, chupándolo y mordiéndolo dirigió sus manos a sus pechos acariciándolos suavemente.

-Mmmmmm….-gemía Ha Ni mientras acariciaba la espalda de Seung Jo.

Seung Jo ya más excitado comenzó a masajear los pechos de Ha Ni.

-Mmmmmm…Seung Jo-gimió Ha Ni nuevamente, solo que esta vez incurvando su espalda lo que hizo que su cadera se pegara mas a la de Seung Jo y su miembro rozada con Ha Ni lo que hizo que el también gimiera.

-Ahhhhh-dejo escapar de sus labios Seung Jo.

Seung Jo dejos los pechos de Ha Ni para bajar a sus caderas y comenzar a desabrochar su pantalón, cuando lo logro se los saco por completo solo dejándola con sus bragas.

-¿Qué paso con tus…-iba a preguntar Seung Jo al verla con una ropa interior con encaje.

-No molestes…solo la uso a veces-dijo ella sonrojada a más no poder, el solo rio y la volvía a besar mientras ahora acariciaba sus piernas.

La excitación de Seung Jo ya era grande, dolía y Ha Ni la sentía, no tenía miedo, pero tenía pena de hacer lo que Seung Jo hizo hace un momento, Seung Jo se dio cuenta de que ella quería pero n se animaba a ni siquiera tocarlo.

-Si serás boba he-dijo el riendo mientras la miraba fijo y se sostenía con su mano izquierda, ella lo miro sonrojada y confundida-toca…no pasa nada-dijo el volviéndola a besar y con su mano derecha tomando la mano de Ha Ni y guiándola a su pantalones indicándole que lo desabroche.

Ha Ni tímida pero decidida comenzó a desabrocharlo, al intentarlo puso sentir la gran erección de Seung Jo y sonrió al darse cuenta que ella lo provoco y más feliz se sintió cuando Seung Jo gimió al sentir sus manos rozar su miembro.

Ha Ni al darse cuenta de que sus manos provoco aquello se le ocurrió algo, el había dicho que toque libremente ¿cierto? Seung Jo se entretenía besando el cuello de Ha Ni y masajeando sus pechos, mientras que ella con una sonrisa llevo una de sus manos dentro de su bóxer masajeando el miembro de Seung Jo.

-Ahhhhhh-gimio Seung Jo al sentir la mano de ella masajeando su miembro, mordió su cuello, dejando una marca allí-Haaa Niiii-gimio de placer.

-¿Qué sucede Seung Jo?-pregunto ella en un susurro y con una sonrisa.

-Ya para…-pidió sin aliento-Ahhhhh…emmmm…para…mmmm-pedia contra el cuello de Ha Ni, el placer que le estaba proporcionando era bastante y él no quería terminar allí en su mano, peor fue cuando ella comenzó a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo con su miembro entre su mano.

-¿No te gusta?-pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-Yaaaa, paraaaaahhhh-volvio a gemir, luego mordió su hombro y saco su mano de allí se quito el mismo por completo sus pantalones junto con sus bóxer y la volvió a besar con una pasión sin igual.

Se separo unos centímetros de ella y pregunto.

-¿Estás segura de esto?-lo pregunto serio, con cariño y amor, porque ella no solo le provocaba deseo, no solo quería que ella le de placer, la amaba aunque no lo digiera a menudo, quería que ella este segura de dejarlo ser el primero y esperaba también el único.

-Estoy completamente segura-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El la volvió a besar y le saco sus bragas, acaricio esa parte intima de ella, lo que provoco que gimiera, lentamente separo sus piernas e introdujo un dedo dentro de la intimidad de Ha Ni, ella gimió de placer al sentir eso, el no dejaba de besarla y los gemidos de Ha Ni morían en la boca de Seung Jo. Llevo otro de sus dedos a su intimidad moviéndolo, entrando y sacándolos rápidamente provocando mas gemidos en ella.

Notando que ya estaba preparada de posiciono entre ambas piernas y nuevamente pregunto.

-¿Etas segura? Dolerá-la miraba fijamente, estaba más que excitado y necesitaba entrar ya, pero no haría algo que ella no quisiera.

-Lo sé y estoy segura…quiero que seas el primero y último…-dijo ella para luego ser besada por él mientras lentamente entraba.

Sintió un dolor profundo, una lagrima cayo mientras un gemido salió de la boca de Seung Jo, un gemido de puro placer, pero se arrepintió de haberse permitido soltarlo cuando la vio llorar, tenia, debía moverse, pero espero a que ella se acostumbrara a él, seco su lagrima y la beso dulcemente.

A los pocos segundos el dolor en Ha Ni desapareció y una ola de placer la inundo haciendo que mueva sus caderas, lo que indico a Seung Jo que podía continuar y aun besándola comenzó a moverse.

-Ahhhhh…-gimió Seung Jo al volver entrar en ella.

-Ahhhhh…Seung Joooo-gimio ella al sentir el inmenso placer que le era proporcionado.

Al principio eran lentas las embestidas, luego Seung Jo empezó a acelerarla e ir más y mas rápido, ambos gemían los besos entre embestida y embestida no faltaban.

El placer era inmenso y los gemidos cada vez más fuerte, sus respiraciones agitadas, Seung Jo la veía a ella bajo el gimiendo de placer algo despeinada y eso le encantaba, escucharla gemir su nombre le fascinaba, ya sentía que terminaba y Ha Ni también.

En una última embestida terminaron al mismo tiempo con un fuerte gemido, Seung Jo salió de su interior y se recostó junto a ella a recuperar el aliento.

Ella al ya poder respirar más normal, lo abrazo y le dijo.

-T e amo Seung Jo…-en su rostro había una sonrisa y en el de Seung Jo una sonrisa se formo al escucharla.

-Yo también, te amo Ha Ni-dijo en un suspiro acariciando su cabello.

-¡Seung Jo!-grito ella levantándose un poco.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto él.

-No te has cuidado…-explico ella, Los ojos de Seung Jo se abrieron enormemente al darse cuenta que era cierto, suspiro y al darse cuenta de lo que significaba pregunto.

-Ha Ni, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?-Ha Ni se veía sorprendida, pero el que podía hacer, si dentro de poco se enteraban que Ha Ni estaba embarazada su madre los casaría, era lo mismo que se lo pida el que su madre los obligue.

FIN

Hola…si lo sé, debo terminar "un cambio" pero quería escribir esto, no me maten y espero les haya gustado…pronto tratare de actualizar el otro fic…solo tengan paciencia que esa historia tendrá fin y uno que no se esperan.

Gracias a todas por leer y espero recibir sus RW haber que me dicen de este lemmon… ¿les gusto?

Bye…

El Destino.

Miles de ves trate de decirte adiós,

y el destino no lo quiso,

miles de veces trate de olvidarte,

y el destino no lo quiso.

Y ahora otra vez quiero alejarme de ti, y tampoco puedo siempre vuelvo a ti.

Cuando yo intento alejarme de ti,

tu de alguna maneras me atraes a ti,

pero luego te vuelves frio y distante,

mi corazón sufre con ello,

en verdad quiero olvidar,

déjame olvidar.

Ya no se qué hacer con este amor,

Ya no sé como dejar este cruel destino mi destino que es seguirte.

Si no te sigo no existo,

quiero existir pero solo para ti,

con eso soy feliz.

Sea el destino,

Seas tú,

o solo mi terquedad

pero no puedo olvidarte.

Florcita 75.


End file.
